Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings
by PocketSnails
Summary: Leaf, Red, Gary, and Yellow all begin their adventure to travel to Kanto region, all of them with one goal in mind: To become the Pokémon League Champion.
1. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow

**Pokémon Adventures: Kanto – Chapter I: Red, Blue, Green, & Yellow**

"I'm gonna beat you there Blue Oak! I'm gonna get to pick my Pokémon first!"

"No you're not Red, I'm gonna! And for the millionth time, call me Gary damn it!"

I sighed as I watched my little brother and his 'friend' – more like enemy it seems nowadays – running down the street toward the lab I was waiting outside. The great Professor Oak had chosen the three of us to receive Pokémon today. School had just let out last week, and my little Red would be starting high school in the fall. My, they grow up fast. I'll be a junior, and Blue – or Gary, I guess – will be starting high school as well. I sighed again as they bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it you little twerps! Haven't you heard of ladies first?" I said as they stood up.

"Sorry Leaf. It's Gary's fault!"

"No it isn't Red!"

"I don't care whose damn fault it is, can we just get it the lab so you two will quit arguing for the love of Pokémon!"

They paused, and the door suddenly opened and I twirled around, walking in with them following me.

"Good morning professor! We're here!" I said trying to act chipper.

"Ah, good morning Leaf!" He said, smiling. "And good morning to you boys as well." He said looking at Red and Gary.

"Good morning professor." My brother responded.

"Hmph. Morning gramps, I guess." Gary said.

I gave him an angry look, the way he treated his grandfather - his only family aside from his sister - disgusted me.

"Anyways professor, we came here to receive our Pokémon, as you requested." I informed him.

"Oh yes, goodie! Follow me you three!" He said, all cheery.

We followed him through the lab and arrived at the back, where we saw a cylindrical machine. Professor Oak pressed a button and the upper part of the machine opened, revealing three Pokéballs in a triangular layout, and a domed section about the size of the top of a Pokéball in the center.

"These," the professor began, "are the only Pokémon I have left after all these years."

He tapped his tablet and on a large screen over the machine, a green plant animal creature appeared on it.

"Bulbasaur, the plant Pokémon."

He tapped the tablet and an orange lizard looking creature with fire on its tail showed up. "Charmander, the fire Pokémon."

He tapped the tablet a third time, and a blue turtle appeared. "And finally, Squirtle, the water Pokémon. These three are the traditional starter Pokémon here in Kanto. Now I believe in ladies first, so Leaf, you can choose, but before you do, I must show yo-"

"I already know my choice professor, no need to continue." I said, interrupting him and grabbing a Pokéball and holding it in my hand. I then took a deep breath.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" I yelled tossing the Pokéball into the air, watching as it popped open and a red beam flew out, Bulbasaur materializing before us.

"Bulbasaur!" The Pokémon said happily.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I said grabbing it and hugging it. Out of the corner of my eye, I say Gary reaching for a Pokéball, but Red grabbed it before him.

"I know what you're planning Blue, and it's not gonna work." I heard my brother say.

"Charmander, I choose you!" He yelled out, and the little lizard appeared before him.

"Hmph. You're stupid Red. We all know you're my true rival. And since you chose fire, I'll choose water.! Squirtle, let's go!" Gary yelled as the turtle appeared before him.

"Look, there really is something you should all know!" Professor Oak yelled.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Sorry I'm so late professor!" We heard a voice apologizing, and saw a boy running in, he looked young. I didn't get a good look at him until he walked up to the professor and stopped. He wore baggy clothing, had light skin similar to mine, piercing brown eyes, and blond hair mostly covered up by a straw hat.

"Oh, it's okay Danny. You'll still get a Pokémon like everyone else did." The professor said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Danny Yellow, he just moved here a week ago. He's sixteen, but he'll be turning seventeen and be in your class next semester Leaf."

I sighed. New guy…and he's around the same age as me, that's a surprise.

"Well, I'm Leaf Green." I said, deciding to be polite. "And this is my little brother, Red." I said gesturing to him.

"And I'm Gary Motherfuc-"

"BLUE OAK YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE!" The professor screamed at his grandson.

"Gah! Sorry, it's Blue Oak, but I prefer to be called Gary."

"Wait professor," I began, realizing something, "how's Danny gonna get a Pokémon? We already took all three."

The professor beamed and tapped on his tablet once more, and the center of the machine opened and a Pokéball rose up, and at the same time a yellow mouse-like creature appeared on the screen.

"This is what I was trying to tell you three. Danny, this is Pikachu, the electric Pokémon, and she is your starter."

"Wow, thanks professor!" Danny said as he picked up Pikachu, immediately getting shocked by her.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed like a girl until the professor was able to return Pikachu.

"Sorry, she's not the best with humans. If you spend time with her though, she'll warm up."

"Thanks for the advice professor." Danny said, tired from the shock.

"Hey Red!" Gary said. "Let's go outside and have a battle!"

My brother stared at him coldly for a second. "Fine Gary. If you so wish…"

Danny and I followed them outside, and I silently hoped for my brother to kick Gary's ass.

xXxXxXxXx

We sat on a bench as Red and Gary took their places opposite of each other.

"You go first Red!" Gary taunted.

"Fine. Charmander, scratch!" The Pokémon ran forward and scratched Squirtle.

"Ugh! Squirtle, tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge it! Good, now, ember!"

Charmander opened his mouth and fire flew towards Squirtle, doing more damage than scratching would have, but not very effective.

_Damn, he's holding on with barely any hit points…_I thought to myself, seeing Squirtle was clearly tired.

"Squirtle, water gun!" The water shot towards Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Charmander jumped in the air, the water just missing. "Good, now let's finish this! Ember!"

The fire flew towards Squirtle, and the Pokémon collapsed.

_A critical hit! _I immediately thought.

"Yes! Good job! Charmander, return!" I heard my brother call as Gary fell to his knees, defeated.

"I lost…to Red…" He suddenly stood up. "You listen to me and you listen now Red! You may have won that battle, but it was beginner's luck! Next time, I'll destroy you and your Charmander!"

We ignored him and walked home together, and I paused, seeing that Danny was still at the bench we sat at. I walked over and held my hand out.

"Hey, you have a home don't you?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said taking my hand and getting up.

"Well you should head there. Sun's going down soon."

"Oh, right…see you tomorrow Leaf, when we all start our adventure, together."

"Right. See you." I said as we walked in opposite directions to our houses. I couldn't wait for what the next day had in store…

**BOOM! How's that for something random to post? Anyways, this will be updated alongside Poké-People, and I'll be sure to not be on Johto for this and Kanto for Poké-People and vice-versa – both stories will match up with regions, though one might end before the other. That's about all I have to say. And for any wondering: Leaf will be the main character whose perspective the story is told from. Why you may ask? 1. – Leaf as a character doesn't get recognized and doesn't receive a lot of love from the community, 2. – I believe female protagonists aren't recognized as much as they should be, and that's my goal as a writer, and 3. – Idk. Can't come up with a three…be sure to review!**


	2. The Start of an Adventure

**Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings – Chapter II: The Start of an Adventure**

We walked down the path, heading north to Viridian City, our first stop on this journey. I held my Pokédex – a high-tech encyclopedia on Pokémon designed by Professor Oak – in my hand. Earlier when we all woke up, he each gave us one before we left. Mine was green, Red's was red, Gary's was blue, and Danny's was yellow. We were almost at the end of the route when a Rattata and a Pidgey suddenly jumped out.

"Whoa! New Pokémon!" Danny said excited.

"I'm gonna catch that Pidgey!" Gary said. "Pokéball…go!" He tossed a Pokéball towards the creature, a red beam shot out, engulfed the Pidgey, and the device closed. It shook…once…twice…thrice…_bing._

"Yahoo! I caught a new Pokémon!" Gary yelled.

"Hmph! I can catch one too!" Danny retorted, feeling that he needed to do something. "Pikachu, let's go!" He sent out his young Pokémon, and it stared at Rattata.

"Alright Pikachu, this is our first battle, so do your best to win! Now, use Thundershock!"

The tiny Pokémon fired the weak bolt of electricity, hitting the Rattata and paralyzing it.

"Good! Now again!"

Pikachu fired again, and the Rattata looked ready to faint.

"Now! Pokéball, go!"

He threw the Pokéball, and after three shakes, he caught it.

"Yes! I got it!"

I smiled. He looked really happy.

"Good job Danny!" I called to him.

"Such a weak Pokémon though…" I heard Gary whispering to Red. I sighed.

"Now, let's get to Viridian City and heal your guys' Pokémon up." I suggested. We then continued walking the rest of the route. Well, today is an exciting day.

xXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are all healed up. We hope to see you again!" I smirked at the nurse's comment. Seemed like she wanted our Pokémon to get injured…oh well. The four of us walked out of the Pokémon center to plan our next move.

"Well, the gym leader isn't here right now," Red began, "so that's out of the picture."

"Yeah." Gary replied. "I'm gonna go train on Route 22 for a while."

"I'm gonna stay here and check out the Pokémon Academy, see if there's any useful information. What about you two?" Red asked us. We thought for a minute.

"Me and Danny are gonna continue on to Pewter City and challenge the gym. See you two lazy bones there!" And the two of us were off.

xXxXxXxXx

I stood outside the door to the Pewter City gym, rolling Bulbasaur's Pokéball in my hand.

"Hey Danny." I began, turning to him.

"Yeah Leaf?" He asked.

"Do you…think we can beat Brock, the so-called 'Rock Solid' gym leader?"

He thought for a minute. "You maybe, I mean rock is weak to grass, so Bulbasaur is good – my Pikachu won't do me that good though."

"You'll figure something out…you wanna fight him first, or me?"

"Hmmmm…rock-paper-scissors?"

"Best two out of three."

"You're on."

One…two…three…rock beats scissors. (Leaf)

One…two…three…paper beats rock. (Danny)

One…two…three…scissors beats paper. (Danny)

"Damnit Leaf! Sigh…wish me luck…"

"I'll be right beside you Danny."

xXxXxXxXx

"You wanna battle Brock NOW!? Haha! Sorry kid, but you're a MILLION light years away from being ready for that." The girl said to Danny.

I stared at her coldly. "A light year is a unit of distance, not time, you know."

She blushed and smiled calmly. "Uh, yeah, of course! I knew that! Regardless, you're not ready for Brock."

"Lola, don't turn down trainers." A voice suddenly called. We turned and saw a dark skinned man, a tad older than me, with spiky hair.

"Ah! Oh, sorry Brock! You two can go right on ahead!"

We look dumbfounded but walked forwards anyway.

"Now, which one of you two is ready to challenge me?" Brock asked us.

"I am!" Danny said nervously. "My name is Danny Yellow."

"Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Brock, Pewter City's gym leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination – that's why ALL of my Pokémon are the rock type! Do you still want to challenge me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Fine then! Show me your best!" He walked to the other side of the battle field and Danny stood where he was.

"I'm gonna start this off easy! Geodude, come on out!"

"Pikachu, let's go!" I glanced up, noticing a giant screen showing the hit points for each Pokémon. Interesting.

"A Pikachu huh? You must not know your type matchups well…Geodude, Defense Curl!"

"Pikachu, use Tackle!" Pikachu slammed into Geodude, doing less damage than it would if he hadn't used Defense Curl.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge it, and use Tackle!" Pikachu did so, and landed a critical hit, knocking out Geodude.

"Hmph. Geodude, return." Brock returned the Pokéball to his belt, grabbing another. "That was simple. You'll never defeat my next Pokémon…Onix, gooooooooooo!" The giant rock snake appeared, intimidating Danny's Pikachu.

"P-Pikachu, return! Rattata, let's go!"

"Onix, use Bide! Bide is a move where the user waits for two turns and then attacks for double the damage it received!"

"What?" Danny asked, surprised. "Even if it gets knocked out?"

"Onix won't get knocked out." Brock said with confidence.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Rattata struck the giant snake, doing a below decent amount of damage.

"Do it again Rattata!" Rattata struck again, getting a critical hit. We looked up at the screen – Onix's HP bar had a sliver left on it.

"It barely held on…" Danny said dumbfounded.

Onix suddenly struck Rattata, a one-hit knock out.

"Rattata, return! Pikachu, come on out! Now, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu performed the move, but Onix took no damage.

"Wh-what!" Danny yelled in surprise.

"Onix is part ground type, giving him immunity to electric type attacks! Onix, Tackle it!"

Onix hit Pikachu, and Pikachu was barely able to get up.

"Onix, finish him off with Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" I suddenly screamed out and Onix was struck by the vines, fainting. I stared over at Brock, who suddenly began laughing.

"In all my years of being a gym leader, I've never been taken on by two trainers at once…" He tapped his chin for a moment, and then reached into his pocket, taking out two objects and walking towards us. "I took you two for granted. As proof of your victories, here's the Boulder Badge! That's an official Pokémon League Badge! It will help grant you access to the Pokémon League!" He handed us each a badge. We said thanks and walked out.

We were almost to the Pokémon Center when we were stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" We turned, and it was Brock, holding two discs.

"Take these with you! They are Technical Machines, or TMs. A TM contains a move that can be learned by a Pokémon. A TM can only be used once though, so think carefully before deciding what Pokémon to use it on. These contain TM34, Bide, the move that Onix had used in battle." He began walking away before turning around.

"You know, there are all kinds of trainers in the world! Some raise Pokémon for fights, others see them as pets. Me, I'm training to become a breeder, but I have to stay here as the gym leader. Anyways, you both appear to be very talented Pokémon trainings! Go to the gym in Cerulean City and test your abilities!" And with that, he finally walked away.

We watched, and went into the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon. I looked at my new badge, and knew that it would be that first of many.

**So…yeah. It's been a while since I've update either one of these stories. My excuse…I had finals coming up, and I've been enjoying summer vacation for the past week or so. I promise there will be a more regular update schedule. And quick thing in case you didn't notice: Changed the name of this series from "Pokémon Adventures: Kanto" to "Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings" because I think it sounds cooler than just saying the name of the region. Anyways, catch ya later.**


	3. Fossils, Villains, and a Double Battle

**Pokémon Adventures: The Four Beginnings – Chapter III: Fossils, Villains, and a Double Battle**

"Bulbasaur, Take Down!" My starter rammed into the man's Ekans. When I and Danny arrived in Mt. Moon, we immediately encountered a person who claimed he was a part of a group called 'Team Rocket.' Needless to say, Bulbasaur made quick work of him.

"Yo-you're too strong! You'll regret this, I swear!" He said running off. I sighed.

"Good job Bulbasaur!" I said taking out my Pokéball to return him, but he suddenly began glowing. "He's…evolving…" After a few moments, the glowing stopped, and an Ivysaur stood where Bulbasaur once was.

"Ivysaur!" The Pokémon called out its name.

"Cool, you evolved!" I cried out. "Return, you deserve a good rest." I returned him to his Pokéball and I and Danny continued walking.

xXxXxXxXx

After what seemed like hours of making our way through Mt. Moon, fighting off members of Team Rocket and regular trainers a like, we saw two suspicious looking rocks, along with a smaller round object. As we approached them, a young man wearing a lab coat ran up.

"No, stop! I found these fossils, they're mine! Voltorb, come on out!" He tossed his Pokéball, and the electric creature appeared.

"Well if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get! Ivysaur, let's go!" I released him. "Now, Vine Whip!" Ivysaur used the move and got a critical hit, knocking out the Voltorb.

"Gah! Uh, uh, Grimer, do something!" He threw out the poison type and it quickly used Poison Powder on Ivysaur.

"Grr. Use Take Down on it!" Ivysaur rammed into Grimer, again, a one-hit knockout.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! Koffing, finish it!" He threw out his final Pokémon.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" The leaves appeared and flew into the Pokémon, yet another knockout. I just sweeped his entire team.

"Damnit! I guess I have to admit defeat!" He said angrily. "You can each choose whatever fossil you want."

We slowly approached the fossils and examined them. One appeared to be a hump extending out of the rock; another looked similar to a shell; and the final one, the smallest of the three, was simply amber.

"I'll take this one." I said taking the rounder one. Danny grabbed the shell shaped one. And the scientist took the amber.

"So, you people took the Dome and Helix Fossils. Looks like I'm stuck with an Old Amber…" With that, he walked out.

We continued walking, and were almost at the exit, when smoke appeared, and we heard laughing.

"Cough…cough…Who's there?" I heard Danny call from beside me.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice.

"And make it double!" A male.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" A third voice, this one nasally.

We looked up, and saw three figures: A woman with reddish-pink hair, a man with blue hair, and a Pokémon, Meowth.

"A-a talking Pokémon!?" Danny asked, surprised.

"That's right twerp!" Meowth said. "Now hand over them fossils or else!"

"You're not getting anything from us!" I said, "Ivysaur, let's go!"

"Pikachu, come on out!" Danny yelled.

"Ekans, let's do this!" Jessie said.

"Koffing, are you ready?" James said as they both sent out their Pokémon. I casually yawned. Nothing we haven't faced already in this cave. Danny mimicked my movement.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

The attacks hit Ekans and Koffing, instantly fainting them.

"How could we be beaten by two twerps?" Jessie and James said together.

"You guys…just suck." I said.

"Suck?! Hmph!" Jessie said annoyed. "Come on James, let's go!"

"Agreed." James said angrily, and they both ran off.

"They were…interesting…" Danny said from beside me.

"Yeah, very interesting…" I continued. We stood thinking for a moment before returning our Pokémon and walking out, continuing on our way to Cerulean City.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ow!" Danny yelled as he landed on the ground after making his way down the final ledge to get to Cerulean. Yet again I noticed that his voice sounded very feminine. I decided to say something.

"Danny…have you…hit puberty yet?" I asked, blushing a little as I realized I was asking a boy about puberty.

"What?! Of course I have Leaf!" He said, his voice cracking, once again sounding feminine as I helped him get up. I looked at him for a moment or so before kissing him. His cheeks got red.

"L-Leaf…what was that for?" He asked.

"Tehe. Just kissing you because I can, and I know you won't do anything about it." I began walking towards Cerulean, and he paused for a few moments before running after me.

We were close to the Pokémon Center when Red and Gary suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Well what up dweebs!" Gary began. "I see you guys got here after us!"

"What are you doing here Gary?" I asked with a sigh.

"Me and Red were here to challenge the gym leader, and we both got our Cascade Badge! I was fixin' to head up to that cottage up north, but how about you and Danny have a double battle with me and Red?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A double battle?" Danny said, confused.

"Double battles originate from the Hoenn region," I began, "they consist of two trainers fighting two other trainers together. The trainers each send out a Pokémon, totaling four on the battle field at a time. The match ends when all Pokémon from an opposing side have fainted."

"So, now that you know that Danny," Red started, "feel like taking us on?"

"Sure. We're ready." Danny said confidently.

"Alright! Wartortle, let's go!" Gary said.

"Pikachu, come on out!" Red said. So, my brother caught a Pikachu as well.

"Ivysaur, come on!" I yelled.

"Metapod, get ready!" Danny called from beside me. He caught a Caterpie prior to entering Mt. Moon, and it evolved prior to the battle with Jessie and James.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip Wartortle!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun on Metapod!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Ivysaur!"

All of the attacks hit. Metapod barely held on, and Ivysaur knocked out Wartortle. Suddenly, Metapod began glowing, and evolved into Butterfree.

"Alright!" Danny called. "Now we're talking!"

"Grr! Pidgey, let's go!" Gary called.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf Pikachu!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder on Pidgey!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave Butterfree!"

Pikachu's attack missed. Pidgey went to sleep. Ivysaur's attack hit, fainting Pikachu.

"Charmeleon, go!"

This was it – we had to finish this.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder on Charmeleon!"

Awesome. Gary's and Red's Pokémon were both asleep.

"Bulbasaur, Take Down on Charmeleon!"

"Butterfree, Confusion on Pidgey!"

The attacks hit, and the two were still there.

"Again!" We both called out to our Pokémon. The attacks hit again, and Charmeleon and Pidgey fainted.

"We…we lost?! No!" Gary screamed.

"Good job you two. That was an amazing battle." Red told us.

We nodded, and everyone returned to the Pokémon Center for healing.

Next stop, that cottage up north.

**Well well, back to back updates for this…interesting. Hope you enjoyed all the battle scenes I had. Anyways, might do some updates for Poké-People next, because I've neglected that a little. Got some ideas for the next chapter of this though, so this will be getting interesting. And a note: The Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James, Meowth) in this series is appearing more so as they do in Pokémon Yellow, with some very slight hints to their anime counterparts. Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
